Don't Disappoint Me Again
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Slipstream Megatron is in the science facilities, stationed behind one of the many computer consoles. It appears the Emperor is in a relaxed posture, tapping away at the screen looking for several outstanding items.. These would be Nobyl's weaknesses, the results from examining his stasis pod, and the recent electrical problems plaguing his city. Slipstream walks in and kneels before her Emperor, "My Lord." she offers respectfully, "I trust you saw my report about the energon run?" she asks. Megatron grins and folds his hands together, making a two-handed fist in front of his visage. "Yes, excellent work continuing to find me Energon. Do you have any report regarding Nobyl's stasis pod, weaknesses, or the recent power problems we have been having?" Megatron rasps, opening the floor to discussion on any of those topics. Slipstream knows she has to tell the truth since there is no way he'd tolerate lies. "We haven't been able to approach Crystal City gates due to the stepped up security so therefore no access to the library has been acquired. We may need to utilize a neutral to get in there or at least someone with neutral connections. Perhaps Robustus can help out with that. The scientists only said the pod was very old with old Cybertronian writing from before the last Great War. As for the power problems, I have seen it is rather widespread throughout the planet. All we can do is repair the power grid when it goes down until someone finds the source of it and eliminates it." Megatron hmms. "So, you and Shadowstar were unsuccessful in your subterfuge mission. You assured me of your success, Slipstream. And Shadowstar was quite vocal about her stealth abilities." Megatron looks... displeased. "Take a search party out to locate any source of interference. We did not have any problems before our fight with that Autoscum Nobyl, so that gives me a good search lead." Slipstream shakes her head, "I know I did my Lord, and I will take any punishment you see fitting for my failure." she states, head bowing, "I will take a scanner out and see if I can find the source myself to show you I can do a mission successfully, my Lord." Megatron looks on with a calculating gaze. It appears he's judging an appropriate punishment for the femme before him. The thought of a lost Energon ration occurs to him, but he wants to test Slipstream's resolve. "Your failure disappoints me, Slipstream." Megatron leans forward in his chair before continuing, "What makes your simple task of using a scanner so different that it proves to me that you can do a mission? I can send a RECRUIT to do that job!" Slipstream looks back up to her Emperor, meeting his gaze. "If that is your will my Lord then I accept your assignment of that task to a recruit. I live only to serve you and your will." she states softly, but respectfully. Megatron wasn't expecting that answer at all. "Tell me what made this mission of going to scan so unique or difficult to prove to me that you can indeed accomplish a mission." Megatron clarifies, because 'go here and scan this' is a very basic level task. Slipstream considers her answer carefully, "It is not difficult per say my Lord, unless of course such a mission takes one into enemy territory. Since the incident during that battle with the Autobots including Nobyl, who showed no signs of an issue at all, then there is the fact he is a dangerous mech. So going alone to scan him would expose one to danger, which of course one must accept and in fact meet with deadly force." Megatron considers Slipstream's proposal for a moment. Megatron's optics narrow, "Very well, Slipstream. Go alone and confront Nobyl. Return to me with your report and scans." Even though Megatron doesn't say 'be prepared for a fight' or 'fight him' directly, it heavily implied that is Megatron's wishes. Slipstream inclines her head, hand to her chest, "Power to the Decepticons." she states, her way of accepting the task. Megatron leans back in his chair, unfolding his hands. "You are dismissed unless you have anything further to report, Slipstream." Slipstream rises to her feet at the dismissal, "Only one other thing to report my Lord, I am concerned about Shred. She wants to help around med bay but it is obvious she is in pain if she assists anyone injured. Perhaps if you told her to wait out the nucleon's affects on her systems?" Megatron nods. "I will look into this matter." For now though, it appears the Emperor has bigger fish to fry. He pulls up the power grid, looking at various systems yet again as he monitors it in real-time. Slipstream inclines her head, "Thank you, my Lord, I will go now and see to my scans." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs